Forum:List of Pawns to hire
Hey everyone, i thought i make a forum for a list of players with their pawns, so we can hire and share them with anyone! Just add your username and Pawn on the list below, btw i'm new at this game and forum xD Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Darius Vocation: Mage PSN: YashaTiger Pawn Info: Level: 57 (currently) Supporting Offensive Mage, using all DF'ed armors (Abyssian Set and Volant White staff) High Anodyne, High Comestation, High Brontide, High Halidom High Grapnel and High Ingle. So this makes him a good pick for low-mid level players since he has some very high level gear. Add me or whatnot on PSN and I'll set him up for you. I'm just looking to get him out there and earn EXP. Thanks! =GameFaq - Official Pawn Sharing Club= You may want to check out the GameFaq boards for your console Look for an "Official Pawn Sharing Club" thread. Players are still pretty active through that forum and you are almost guaranteed hires as long as you abide by the "Terms" set forth. Good luck! Brohamond (talk) 23:53, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Drake Vocation: Mage (currently) PSN: StolenDragoon Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Abraxas Vocation: Sorcerer PSN: pinupzombie_1 Game: Dark Arisen Console:PS3 Pawn: Greed Vocation: Strider PSN: TheShadowScale Game: Dark Arisen Console:PS3 Pawn: TrustedHeart Vocation: Mage PSN: UniversF Game: Dark Arisen Console:PS3 Pawn: Origami Vocation: Sorcerer PSN: Frozenheavenzz Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Tanny Vocation: Ranger PSN: deyvetown Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Rayne Vocation: Mage PSN: xXDanteCrossXx Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Freeqs LvL98 Vocation: Sorcerer(primary)Fighter(secondary) Sorcerer:1800 mag Figher: HP/2340 Str/2026 Just let me know if you want her to be Fighter or Sorcerer PSN: Freeqsalot Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Astronema - Level 200 Vocation: Warrior. HP: 4745 STR: 3319 Skillset: Indomitable Slash, Corona Slash, Whirlwind Slash. Equipment: Devil's Nail, Dragonwing Circlet, Patterned Gambeson, Immortal's Coat, Immortal's Bracers, Full Chain Hosen, Assault Boots, Sovereign's Mantle. All Gold Rarified. PSN: LadyAselia Game: Dark Arisen Console:PS3 Pawn: LezardValeth Vocation: Mage - Level 49 PSN: Omega_Deus Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Goliath Vocation: Fighter - Level 200 PSN: blackarcher35 For more Details on my Pawn, view the Table below on my User Page. Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Michelle Vocation: Mage - Level 105 Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Wirhelmina Vocation: Ranger PSN: Shikon93 Pawn Info: Level: 160, I've been farming BBI for level 3 gear and I'm always in need of rift crystals. My pawn's inclinations are scather(primary) and Mitigator(secondary). . Her skills are Act of Hundred Kisses, advanced trigger, Reaper's Arrow, Corckscrew arrow, and tenfold furry along with Helmbarte Daggers and Revenant Wail long bow. Game: Dark Arisen Console: 360 Pawn: Angrboda Vocation: Warrior XboxLive: Hands0meMace Pawn info: Level 30 growing everyday with at least 10 hours of gameplay, need rift crystals for bitterblack gear, Bloody thistle equipped so strong weapon for low level add as friend if want to use for free :) :) :) =GameFaq - Official Pawn Sharing Club= You may want to check out the GameFaq boards for your console Look for an "Official Pawn Sharing Club" thread. Players are still pretty active through that forum and you are almost guaranteed hires as long as you abide by the "Terms" set forth. Good luck! Brohamond (talk) 23:42, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Game: Dark Arisen Console: PS3 Pawn: Alucard Vocation: Fighter PSN: ejgod46 Pawn info: Level 26 Fighter, Just started playing this game and it seems no one is hiring my pawn. If interested add me and and pls tell me if you're able to hire my pawn. Thanks